


Once in a Lifetime

by PeneighDzredfohl



Category: Thilbo Bagginshield - Fandom
Genre: Dwarf/Hobbit Sex, Everybody Lives, Hobbit HEA, M/M, Orcs die, Thilbo Bagginshield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 04:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeneighDzredfohl/pseuds/PeneighDzredfohl
Summary: This is an AU of the Hobbit with a Happily Ever After. Thorin and Bilbo fall in love and well there is a reason for the "E" rating. It follows the Hobbit storyline from Thorin's POV.





	Once in a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is not a cliffy, just kind of left to your imagination as I have another HEA for Thorin in another series. Starlight & Firemoon (All for Love-Thorin) The is only my second m/m story and again I have no editor or BETA (I need new friends) so it is the very best I can do right now. I am learning as I go. I only have 1 college course in writing and that was 25 years ago LOL I have tons of stories, but nothing has ever been professionally edited. I would love my fanfics to be literary works of art, but well...here we are. I do hope you can look past any errors and enjoy the story for what it is. Oh sorry for not putting the mark above Fili and Kili's names. I only realized that AFTER I had reviewed it and, D'oh!

Something woke me. 

I wasn't sure what it was at first, so I just looked and listened. 

It was a clear night with a full moon, so I was able to see rather well, and everything seemed alright, but I still heard something. As I listened harder I realized it was teeth chattering and the sounds of someone shivering in the cold. 

To me it wasn't cold, dwarves ran hotter than other races.  That immediately made me think of Bilbo.  He only had the light jacket and a thin blanket with him.  He was not prepared for the cold of the mountains. 

 

I got up on one elbow and looked over. Sure enough, he was shaking like a leaf in the wind. 

My heart went out to him, I had to do something. 

I reached over and shook him, it startled him, so I knew he wasn't asleep. 

He rolled over and looked at me. 

"Come here!" 

He looked a little bewildered at first and then said, "Thank you, but, I'm fine." 

 "Come here now or you will freeze." 

He tried to say something else, but I reached out again and held his forearm and gave him a tug. 

He cleared his throat and said, "Well if you are that insistent."

"I am Bilbo, now come here, I can help you stay warm." 

 

He moved over next to me and then laid there. 

I rolled my eyes as I grabbed him and pulled him to my chest. 

"Laying over there will not warm you up.  You are ice cold." 

He didn't say anything. He was stiff as a board, but I wasn't sure if it was that he felt awkward or was cold.  Slowly the shivering subsided and then finally I could feel him begin to relax more as he warmed up.

 "Better?" 

"Yes, much, thank you."

  "You're welcome. Now, get some sleep." 

I could feel his breathing slowing down and then I could hear a light snore from him. It made me smile for some reason. 

I tried to fall asleep but suddenly my mind would not shut off. 

I took in all that I was feeling holding Bilbo so close to me. 

 

* * *

 

I was furious when we had started this whole journey that Gandalf had picked a halfling as part of the company.  I saw him as a weight that would slow us down.  He was soft and sheltered. He knew nothing of the outside world.  I felt he would just be a burden. 

But as I got to know him, I found him to be very clever, quite resourceful, and more than capable of holding his own. 

I really found myself caring a great deal for him, but I would be damned if I showed that.  I was letting him get too close to me.  I was frustrated to be feeling these things for him.  I found myself getting gruff, and then I felt bad, which would make me aggravated at myself, and I would growl at him some more. 

 

I nearly died when he almost fell off the cliff in the Misty Mountains, during the Thunder Battle! 

I jumped down to save him without a second thought. 

Then to find myself in the same predicament. 

He scared me so bad, I just yelled at him and rebuked him. When honestly, I just wanted to hug him to me and thank the gods he was safe. 

When we found a cave to use as shelter and had settled down, I could not sleep I was so rattled at nearly losing him.

When I heard him talking to Bofur, telling him he was leaving, because he knew I didn't want him being such a bother to the company;  My heart stopped as that was so far from the truth.  I was just on the verge of stopping him when we fell into the goblin town and with all the confusion and fighting, I didn't notice he was gone. 

 

Once we made it out of that wretched place, took a headcount and realized he was not with us, I was in full panic mode.

He was gone! 

He could be dead or lost somewhere in the mountain, hurt and scared. 

 I was so distraught I started saying the stupidest things.  What made me say such things?!  I did not want anyone to know how much I cared for him, how scared I was at that moment!

By pushing him away, I kept the hurt away, in case something terrible had indeed happened to him.

 

  When he popped out of nowhere, my relief knew no ends. 

Gandalf questioned him, and he gave a vague answer.  He knew something but wasn't telling.  I just wanted to know why he came back.  He was on the verge of leaving us before we fell, what was it that made him somehow find us and stay with us. 

His answer clenched my heart, a heart I had let no one near. He was doing this for me, for my people.  He could have easily slipped back and been home to his books, his armchair and his garden by the autumn, but instead, he was forging ahead with us. 

I should have said something, anything, to thank him, but my emotions were so raw I could not speak.  I was completely ashamed at my outburst. 

Then... then to have him, of all those in the company, him, a tiny little halfling, rescue me from sure death. To stand over me and protect me.  I lost my heart to him. 

I don't remember anything more after he took on Azog until I awoke with Gandalf standing over me.  Bilbo was my first thought as soon as I opened my eyes.  When Gandalf said he was with us and was fine, it shook me to my core with the relief I felt.  I had to see for myself he was alright. 

 Once I got up and saw him, the love I had been holding back rushed forward.

It was glorious and terrifying at the same time. 

The fear from him risking his life for me had me scolding him. 

I had to make it very clear to him, in my own gruff way, that all the hurtful things I had been saying were oh so wrong.  I desperately needed to hold him close, I knew it took him off balance that I went from gruff and loud one moment to embracing him and apologizing for everything the next.

It amused me, yet saddened me at the same time how Bilbo and I danced around my display of emotions. 

I wanted to just come right out and tell him that I had fallen in love with him, consequences be damned. 

But I was still protecting my heart, so we laughed more and spoke more, learning about each other.  I had a feeling he had not opened up his heart to anyone else about some of the things we spoke of. 

* * *

 

And now here we were, with him in my embrace.  His hair smelled of the campfire but also fresh tilled loamy earth and green grass with a hint of dried herbs. 

I breathed in his scent and it went right to my loins.  The combination of my emotions, the closeness, and in that closeness, being able to smell him made my love for him begin to arouse me until I was in a rather odd predicament.  I tried to change my thoughts but all I could think about was the closeness we were sharing right now. 

I wanted to pull him against me harder and press myself to him, but I knew that would wake him and lead to awkward questions.

 All I could do was just let my mind wander where it would, in a world where he was a part of my life forever. 

I don't know how long these fantasies went on, but he snorted and then rolled over putting his arm under mine and nestling his nose against my cheek. 

I felt his warm soft breath on my skin.  My heart was hammering in my chest and other parts of me were throbbing with a mind of their own.

 Once he had fallen back into a deep sleep, I pulled my head back a little to just look at him and stare. 

I adored him. 

I carefully touched his curly, honey brown hair, running my fingertip around the tip of his ear and then touched his cheek. 

He had to be in a very deep sleep to have not woken to that, so I carefully put my lips to his cheek.  Even though I knew I shouldn't, I ever so softly put my lips to his just to touch them.  I knew the things I had spent the better part of the night fantasizing about were just that, fantasies. 

But here in the moment, I let myself go, let myself love, and feel how endearing he was to me.

 I had to stop though. 

So, I just blanked my mind. Concentrating on my breathing to steady it out and try to fall asleep.  Sleep would not come, but I kept the steady slow breathing up. 

I felt Bilbo move and wondered what he was doing. I wanted to open my eyes to look at him but held still. 

He whispered a soft sigh, "Oh, Thorin. If you only knew what was in my heart for you.  I wish I could tell you, more than anything I wish I could just shout it to the world.  'I love you Thorin Oakenshield'.  But for now, I guess this will be all I can do to show you my love for you." 

I  felt his lips touch my nose and my cheek as lightly as a feather.

He took a deep breath and again softly said, "I love you Thorin." 

I could not miss this chance, it might be our only chance. 

I opened my eyes and just looked at him. 

I could feel his heart begin to hammer against my chest as he looked fearfully at me. 

I tenderly whispered, "Bilbo,"  touching his cheek with my fingertips. 

I moved my face closer to him.

He questioned me, "Thorin?" 

I simply said, "Shh," and moved my lips to his. 

I did not know how he would react. 

He completely took me by surprise at the passion he returned my kiss with.

 I ran my tongue across his lips. He willingly opened his mouth to me and touched his tongue to mine. 

I caressed his as he did the same, moaning softly. 

I moved my hand to hold his face. Returning the passion in my kiss to him. 

I pulled him to me without thinking.

I knew by the soft groan he let out he felt my desire for him.

To my surprise,  he moved closer to me and  I felt his desire. 

Breaking the kiss we just looked at each other for a moment. 

I whispered to him, "I love you, Bilbo."

"I love you, Thorin."

I replied, "I know. I heard you." 

His eyes got wide when I said, "I was not asleep." 

The heat from his face told me he was blushing, so I began to kiss him again.  He moved his head back exposing his throat to me. I buried my face in his neck kissing him, gently sucking on his skin and softly nipping his neck.  He was trying very hard to be as quiet as he could with the sounds of pleasure he was making. 

 It fueled my arousal for him and I wanted nothing more than to take him right there. 

I whispered into his neck, "May I touch you?" 

With a breathy sigh,  he replied, "Please Thorin." 

I moved my hand down to loosen his trouser buttons. 

He was already groaning from that and my own need throbbed harder. 

I slipped my hand in and felt down his hardened length to the hair around it. I began to just touch him with my fingertips when he quietly begged me to stroke him.  I did not need a second invitation as I put my hand around him and began to move it up and down. 

 I moved slowly at first, but as his breathing picked up, I moved faster. 

He moved so that he could quietly cry out into my coat. 

I moved even faster as he began to thrust and make soft grunting noises of pleasure. 

It was only moments after that he gasped out my name and released into my hand, then was breathing heavily, panting as I slowed down and finally he relaxed in my arms. 

I kissed him deeply and thanked him.

He languidly chuckled, "I should be the one thanking you." 

 "To let me share a moment like that with you my love, I must give the gratitude."

I moved my hand out of his trousers and wiped it on the underside of my fur.

 In a quavering voice, he stuttered, "May I return the favor?" 

How could I say no?  One, it was torture on me now that if I did not get a release of my own I would be hurting for a while, and two, nothing would please me more; and I told him so. 

He was bolder than I thought he would be. He swiftly had the laces on my trousers undone and my shorts lowered. 

He quickly looked up and around at the company. Seeming satisfied, ask me, "Perhaps I might see you?"

I grinned at his brashness, pulling the fur back as he moved away from me to look at my length, hard for him.  The cold did not bother me, so I held the fur up and let the moonlight show him as he caressed me and began to stroke me.

 I closed my eyes, letting out a long sigh of pleasure as he rubbed the tip and spread the wetness around. 

I was so ready. I warned him, "It will not take much for me to release and there will be a lot of it." 

He got into a quick rhythm that soon had me grunting as my orgasm built in me. 

He took me over the edge when he whispered, "Release for me Thorin." 

I exploded from the sound of those words, thrusting hard into his hand, releasing all the urgent need that had built in me for him.

Desperately trying not to roar from the intense pleasure he brought me.

Once I caught my breath, he had me chuckling because he joked, "Gods Thorin is this all from me?" 

I touched his face while he still held me.

"Every drop of it Bilbo." 

He had gone from slow strokes to stopping.

I pulled the fur back for him to wipe his hand off on.  He shocked me when after he wiped, he looked right at me and licked his hand.  My length had barely finished releasing and I twitched at the thought of his mouth on me. 

I put my fingers to his lips and he kissed them, and I knew, he knew, what I was thinking. 

 He got me dressed so I could cuddle him close to me.

Kissed him again while running my fingers through his hair. 

When I pulled away we just stared at each other for the longest time, both smiling. 

He asked, "Where do we go from here?" 

 "For now, just trysting like this.  But I do plan on taking you and making you mine Bilbo Baggins, in the very near future."  I caressed his bottom and he grinned. 

"I love the authority in your voice when you say that." It made me chuckle again. 

He suddenly yawned and begged my pardon, but I only smiled and yawned too. 

"For some reason, I am now quite worn out." 

 "Was I that good?" 

I kissed him again, "Even better." 

I rested my chin on his head and gradually fell asleep.

* * *

 

In the morning Bilbo and I got a few raised eyebrows but nothing more.  Old Gandalf, on the other hand, was grinning rather broadly, bringing heat to my face. He nodded at me and I just grinned back at him.

Other than an occasional brushing of our hands or just walking closer to each other we changed nothing.  We traveled for two more days.

Each night Bilbo and I slept and loved together as we had the first night.  He was as eager as I was to take our loving one step further.  So, on the third night, I took some oil from Bomber’s stores and placed it near my bedding.  We would have to wait until everyone was asleep and then sneak off a ways to do this. 

 We had camped late and had a late dinner, so everyone was more than ready to go to bed after eating instead of our usual banter around the fire. 

Bilbo and I kissed and touched, holding each other until we were sure anyone who would care was asleep.

We quietly and quickly slipped off into the woods. 

I had gleaned my knowledge from the gossip after the dwarven counsels that I had sat on since I was nearly an adult, where the dwarves would boast about sex, how to do this.  I explained it to Bilbo, he had a general idea as well but was more than ready.

I lay down my fur. 

Now for the first time, we were alone and we were able to truly open ourselves up to our passion.  I had taken him for a shy and perhaps naïve man, but he showed me otherwise.  He could be just as in control as I could, and I rather enjoyed it. 

Once we were both to a point of arousal that we knew we were ready, I had him take his trousers off, get on his hands and knees, while I used the oil and my fingers to slowly get him used to the feeling of stretching and opening him.  I stroked him as I put my fingers in him, causing him to pant and moan from it.

Once he felt he was ready, I unlaced my trousers and pulled them down with my shorts. I had Bilbo lay on the ground.  I rubbed my length up and down his backside and covered myself in the oil as well.  I put my fingers in him one more time until he was fully relaxed. 

I spread him open and guided myself very slowly into him.  Both of us groaning and hissing from the pleasure and pain it brought.  I moved in slowly to help him adjust to my large girth going a bit further each time when he let me know he was ready for more.

 Once I was fully seated in him I waited as he got used to me. 

When he began to move his hips a bit, I asked, "Are you ready?" 

"I am my love." 

I began with a slow gentle glide.

"Thorin, let me move up on my knees a bit, I think that would be easier for both of us."

I did so and in only moments he begged for more until I was fully thrusting into him.  I rested my chin on his shoulder whispering his name and my love for him as I moved in and out of him building a need in both of us and bringing me closer and closer to my climax. I reached around him and grabbed his length stroking it for him.

Bilbo cried out letting me know he was reaching his peak.

When tightened around my length as he came onto the fur, a surge burned through me that made my orgasm spectacular. 

I tensed as I orgasmed, but as it slowed I began to gently rut against Bilbo until I was almost shaking from the pure pleasure that it was.  I had never felt anything like it.  It was a first for both of us.

 I pulled out of him, asking with concern, "Are you alright, did I hurt you at all?"

While checking for any tearing, he said he seemed fine, and the smile on his face was adorable as he peeked at me over his shoulder. 

He rolled over pulling me to him so that my length touched his as he thrust up groaning softly. 

I chuckled, "Ready for more?" 

He quietly barked out a, "HA!" 

Then really had me laughing when he said, "I have no idea how I am going to be able to walk after having that tree trunk of yours in me." 

I lay next to him tenderly caressing his face.

"Now really, how was it?"

"Oh, Thorin, I have no words, but amazing comes pretty close.  I look forward to doing that to you my love."

  "We are nearly to the mountain, so this is the last night we have now.  I am not certain what will happen once we reach the mountain." 

The thought made both of us rather somber. 

He looked at me and said, "Thorin, whether you believe me or not, I know we are all going to make it through this alive and well.  Don’t ask me how I know, I just do. From there we will just have to wait and see what happens.  But always will I love you." 

"I have been thinking on that. Although it is a bit superstitious to say, when we get through this, and the dust has settled,  I would like it if there was a way we could spend time in both our homes for part of the year.  The summers in the Shire and the winters in the mountain. 

If you will have me, I want you as my mated companion and royal consort Bilbo.  I am not sure how that will go with your people, but dwarves do not have a problem with it.  With Fili as the crown prince, I can have Balin helping him while I am gone, and things will be fine."

Bilbo sat up and hugged me. 

I wasn’t sure at first but then I realized he was sobbing.

 "Are you all right, have I offended you?" 

He laughed and wiped his eyes. 

"You really want me to be your mated companion Thorin?" 

I rolled my eyes at him, "I just proposed to you, didn’t I?" 

He laughed even harder, saying, "Well, yes, in a roundabout sort of way." 

I chuckled, "Do you want me to get down on one knee?"

He hugged me again, "No that’s silly, but I would love for us be together forever.  Splitting the time will be wonderful as well. It is going to raise a lot of eyebrows when we got back to the Shire, but I couldn't care less.  I am happier than I have ever been and not ashamed to have you by my side."

 "Well, with that settled we should clean up and at least get a little sleep." 

He laughed, as we got ready to head back to camp.

* * *

I have learned to always trust the wisdom of a hobbit. 

Not only was it Bilbo that found the way to the door, but he refused to give up when the sun had set, and no keyhole had shown itself.  

The rest of us had begun to turn around and thoughtlessly moved back down the mountain. 

I suddenly heard him shouting he found it, he had found the keyhole. 

I raced back.

He was laughing saying, "The last light of Durin’s Day is the moon, hence the words written in moon runes."

 Once the door was open it hit me like a landslide what the whole reason for Bilbo coming with us was and I panicked.  How had that slipped my mind?!

He had been watching me, waiting for me to put the pieces together in my mind. 

 "Thorin, come with me and show me the way to go, then return and wait for me." 

I lead him in.

Once we were away from prying eyes I grabbed him. Shaking so hard, as I felt the fear coursing through me.  I had just found love and now I was sending him to the lair of the beast alone. 

He touched my face, kissing me passionately. 

"Remember, we are all going to make it through this just fine.  I will be fine Thorin.  I just need to get Smaug mad enough to leave the mountain and head to Lake Town.  Then if Bard can kill him, and I am sure he will, we can take back your home." 

He made it sound so simple, yet my heart ached. 

He had me laughing despite myself when he quipped, "I really would speak you’re your interior decorator though, this place is just so out of date." 

He hugged me one more time. 

I gave him a quick kiss and then walking backward, watched him as he moved away from me, disappearing into the inky darkness. 

I was sick to my stomach when I came back out. I must have been either as white as a sheet or green because everyone was very concerned and had me sit down.

They all agreed that Bilbo was up for this and he would be fine. 

I had to believe it. 

It seemed like an eternity before we heard anything.

When we heard the raging roar of the dragon, it took the whole company holding me back to keep me from going in there and getting him.  It was only moments after that the whole mountain shook with another mighty roar.  I was sure my heart was either beating so fast I could not feel it or it had stopped.

Out of the darkness a very singed and smoking Bilbo staggered towards us. 

I ran to him. 

"Are you injured, Bilbo?! Let me help you!"

  I scooped him up in my arms bringing him to a space with fresher air.

He could only cough, so I yelled for water. Helping him drink from a drinking skin.

He finished all of it. 

Then in a course, rough voice said, "It is now up to Bard to rid us of the dragon. Smaug no longer lives in the mountain.  If Bard is indeed successful, you have your home back." 

I helped Bilbo to sit back and rest while we figured out what to do next. 

Gandalf felt that the best course of action was to be ready for war, as once Smaug was killed, Sauron would be sending his hoards to the valley and he was quite sure all the other races would be gathering to stake a claim on the treasures of the mountain.

I helped Bilbo up. Taking it slowly, we went back down to where Bilbo said Smaug had been laired up. 

It was the main hall in front of the great doors.  But the great doors were no longer there, it was a gaping hole where Smaug had blasted through. 

I took the company to the armory and suited everyone up. 

I gave Bilbo a shirt of Mithril to protect him. 

Tauriel knew what it was.  I heard her whispering it to Kili. 

We went to the front parapet where Bilbo presented me with the Arkenstone. 

It never crossed my mind in all my concern for Bilbo about the ruddy stone. 

I hugged him and thanked him, wishing I could kiss him as well but now was not the time for that; now we waited. 

Just after dark, we saw dragon fire in the sky, way down the river.  It was tiny, but I would never forget the sight of dragon fire. 

Then a piercing shrieking roar reverberated off the mountains shaking everything.  A mighty plume of fire shot up into the sky and within moments the waves were crashing against the shore.  Bard had hit his mark.  Smaug was no more.

Now that we were rid of Smaug, the gathering armies found us ready and we were more than ready for anything Sauron threw at us. 

Although it was a very close battle, losing more warriors than I cared to count, with the eagles helping us we were able to decimate Sauron’s minions almost to the last brute. 

It was both terrifying and rewarding to fight Azog. To be the one to avenge my family when I mercilessly hacked him to pieces.  His roars of anguish were music in my ears, my blood rushed through me giving me a strength I never knew I had. 

When I was able to get back to Bilbo and make sure he was fine, I held him in the air, twirled him around and then soundly and passionately kissed him for all the world to see.

* * *

 The entire company, while a bit battered were fine.  Fili and Kili had taken out Bolg and there was no rout of the enemy.  As I said, we decimated them.

I did not have the gold fever my grandfather had suffered from and I had never worn the ring of power, so it was easy for me, (with a great deal of help) to dole out the wealth within the mountain so that Dale could be rebuilt, Lake Town brought to a new glory and gold that had been stolen returned.  That left us with bringing Erebor to a new glory as well.

With the help of Kili’s wife Tauriel, I was able to get the elves to help and that saved us years of hard labor.  What they could do in weeks stunned me.  We would have the mountain finished by the following summer.

Bilbo and I let the company know of our union and after seeing my display were not surprised. I felt great pride in my people that everyone was happy for us. 

I sat down with Kili and Fili, laying out the plan for me spending part of the year in the Shire. 

That Balin was going to be my second until Fili came of age and could be a regent.  I told him it would be his children that would be in the line of succession and once he felt comfortable enough I would step down.

Kili would become Fili’s second in command at that point but until then he was to learn as much as he could. 

I would bring Dis back when I returned the following autumn. 

Bilbo had been away for an entire year, so we both knew there would be work to do once we got home to the Shire. 

I was going to ask Dis if she would want to live with u,s seeing as she had been alone for so long.

Then when we returned to the mountain she would come with us to see her boys and finally be home.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a shipload of art I have with this story. In my word program, I put it in with the story. The only problem was when I went to add it to this story, seeing as the Hobbit was more than a couple of years ago, I cannot find, or the pictures are not signed by the artists. I only know of 2 who are still "in business". I want to put the pics with it but the last thing I want/need is to be chewed out by an irate artist or worse yet sued! I'm broke!


End file.
